Talk:Interdimensional Dragon, Crossover Dragon/@comment-24653588-20161129211911/@comment-24653588-20161130011156
Disclaimer: This deck isn't time leap oriented, hence no History maker, Melems, or Tick Tock, if this disregards my opinion or makes me seem like I have no idea what i'm doing and i'm wasting my time, then this explanation is not for you. I understand the power of Time Leap, I built the deck and won some locals with it, as well as topped in a few high end tournys, i'm not interested in that build anymore and this is something TOTALLY different. But I know most of you will ignore this and rage on anyway about how timeleap.dek is better. Alright, @Eug lets discuss like rational adults then shall we? Between Javier and Solistus i've had about all I can take of children trying to tell me i'm wrong, and I know you aren't a child. Believe it or not you helped me design this G-Zone, I read your previous comments and what I took from them is that Crossover is a good second in the Stride patterns. He is there for that time when the opponent is at like 3 damage when it is your turn to stride for the second time, when they have a deent handsize and a Nextage turn just wouldn't do the trick. So I put one of him in for that soul purpose, he isn't the focus, he is merely... The Missing Link? Is the best term? That being said, Split Pegasus becomes the first Stride and flips over a copy of Nextage/Ragnaclock so that Groovy is online and ready to go whenever you need him. This sacrifices 1k power, but given my next move it doesn't really make a difference. You end up sacking on Split pegasus turn? Go into Groovy for the win. You don't end up sacking? Then Crossover is a nice middle man. On that note, Pegasus>Chrono Dran interaction is one of the best things i've encountered in this game. Turning a card into +1 soul and 3 units is amazing. And i'm betting you'll disagree with this play but hear me out, Dran turns into Mesh-kia and Jet, Split pegasus turns Jet into 2 Lugal-Ures. You sacrifice your guaranteed stride, but also apply more pressure. You now just drew a card, gave Pegasus +4 (doesn't mean anything) and called out a front row, all off of one card and one skill. Now the pressure is one should you happen to drive check one of the ZTB Grade 3s. Which, I agree with you on, is low and subject to change. My pretense is set-up for as little cost, since Crossover is CB heavy I tried to design around that in the best way possible, if you have suggestions i'm all for it but we will get to these ideas in a second. Now, you said Jet G won't be at max power, given that Groovy is the Third Stride in most scenarios and by then I will have 7 Faceup G-units by the time I used him (7 is the minimum, this does not include G-guardians) I'd say he will be at least at a decent power level, not to mention with a board of ZTB's (ideally) there will be some numbers going on. I'm not commiting to a groovy engine, I found that the engine itself doesn't require a lot of parts and thus can be put in (stop me from making engineering puns I beg of you) If you disagree with this statement I would love to hear why. Next, Yes the 5 ZTB Grade 3s is something i'm looking into. I'm not sacking enough during my Pegasus turn which is a factor that will change that lineup. I went for the max amount of Jet's I could at the start before toning it down. Work in progress. Next, I will address mesh-kia first. Jet G>ur-watar>Mesh-kia, we specialize in drawsondrawsondraws sir, and that is by far one of my favorite moves with this deck. Also, on a Crossover turn, calling out a Chronojet in front of the rested Mesh-kia allows for stand triggers to have an actual effect, and still be run inside this deck. The biggest problem with running stands while having Crossover is because they serve no purpose other than vanilla power, now, when my battle phase starts, I have a rested unit that I can stand and put the trigger to full use. It's small, but effective. Feel free to give me your thoughts on this as well. The clock-fencer is just because I wanted as little CB as possible while still having a time leap card, I don't feel bad cutting him or even re-replacing him with history maker like was originally in the lineup. He can be thought of as a placeholder. I hope I covered most of the bases, is there anything else?